Como era bom quando eu dormia
by Blodeu-sama
Summary: HARRY POTTER: Quando Draco entra em trabalho de parto, Harry surta de nervosismo. Harry P. x Draco M. ::yaoi slash shounen ai homo:: M-preg
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens não pertencem a mim, mas a J.K.Rowling...bla bla bla, vocês sabem.

**Shipper: **Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

**Categoria: Romance, Comédia, Yaoi(Slash)**

**Classificação: **+16 (só por segurança)

**Beta Reader: **Não betada

**Sinopse: **Quando Draco entra em trabalho de parto, Harry surta de nervosismo.

**Notas: **Não tem ceninhas fortes, só um amor meio conturbado entre dois personagens que na realidade se odeiam. E contem m-preg, sabe, um homem que engravida. Te desagrada a idéia, não tem ninguém com uma arma apontada pra sua cabeça te obrigando a ler, beleza?

**Como era bom quando eu dormia... – **_by Blodeu-sama_

-Acordaaaaa...Harry, levanta!

-Hnnn...

O moreno se virou e enterrou a cara no travesseiro, completamente exausto. Fazia meses que não tinha uma noite de sono descente. Quase nove meses.

Quando começou a acordar de meia em meia hora com Draco levantando pra ir ao banheiro, achou que seria suportável, afinal as mulheres passavam por isso, até as trouxas. Quando começaram os desejos as três e meia da manhã, tentou se consolar dizendo que era normal numa gravidez, que logo passaria. Mas quando além disso tudo Draco começou a chorar com qualquer comercial de sabonete e mantê-lo acordado a noite toda pra fazer companhia, Harry começou a considerar seriamente a hipótese de ir morar um tempo na casa dos Dursley de novo.

-Harry...por favor...!

-Draco, amor...você não pode tomar mais remédio pra dor nas costas, tem todos os tipos frutas holandesas que você quiser na geladeira, é normal o bebê comprimir sua bexiga e eu te amo muito, pra sempre, pro resto da minha vida. – resmungou ainda com a cara enfiada no travesseiro, sem abrir os olhos.

-Não Harry, não é isso...você tem que acordar...

-Porque Draco? Amor, eu não quero nem sonhar em te magoar...mas eu estou muito cansado...

-Bom, se você não levantar logo eu vou ser obrigado a ir sozinho pro hospital!

Demorou dois segundo pra Harry absorver o que Draco tinha dito, e meio segundo pra pular cama com os olhos arregalados como se tivesse levando um choque.

-QUE?!

-É isso mesmo. Agora vem aqui me ajudar...

-Ah...sim, calma...ta tudo bem...vai dar tudo certo...CADE AS CHAVES DO CARRO?!

Harry corria de um lado para o outro do quarto, vestindo a calça enquanto andava, completamente perdido.

-Harry...você é conhecido por ter derrotado o lorde das trevas, por ser um excelente auror, por enfrentar qualquer situação corajosamente...E QUER ME LEVAR PRO ST. MUNGOS DE CARRO?!

-Ãh! ah sim, claro, desculpa amor.

Um pouco mais acordado com o grito, Harry acabou de vestir a calça, agarrou a mala preparada para a ocasião e abraçou um Draco furioso e se contorcendo de dor na cama.

-Tá...segura firme em mim ok?

Draco assentiu, passando seus braços pelo pescoço do namorado, e Harry aparatou. Fechou os olhos, segurando firmemente o corpo desajeitado, e abriu os olhos quando a pressão passou. Mas não era uma das salas impecavelmente brancas do St. Mungos que estavam vendo. Forçando melhor a vista Harry reconheceu as ruas desertas de...

-HOGTSMEADE?! QUAL É SEU PROBLEMA POTTER?!

Harry fechou os olhos de novo, pronto pra levar um soco. Draco não o chamava de Potter desde o sétimo ano, e isso só podia significar que ele estava muito, mais muito bravo.

-Des-desculpa Draco, calma, nós vamos pro hospital...- tentou se concentrar melhor dessa vez, estava absurdamente nervoso. Aparatou novamente, mantendo os olhos fechados até ouvir o familiar som de curandeiros correndo de um lado pro outro. Abriu os olhos e rapidamente segurou Draco que caía pra frente durante uma contração particularmente dolorosa.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH, HARRY...

-OH MEU DEUS! Calma Draco, nós já vamos pro seu quarto...HEI, ALGUÊM! ELE ESTÁ TENDO MEU FILHO!

Metade da sala de espera se virou com olhos arregalados para Draco, um ser barrigudo e com cabelos platinados em desalinho, metido em pijamas de seda cinzenta, e claramente homem. Harry sabia porque. Não era comum, mesmo no mundo dos bruxos, homens engravidarem, mas no momento mal conseguia raciocinar, muito menos dar atenção a olhares curiosos.

Uma curandeira vinha correndo com cadeiras de rodas, e Draco se jogou nelas, respirando fundo, tentando não gritar de novo. Era orgulhoso, já estava achando a situação demasiadamente embaraçosa. A bruxa começou a empurrar a cadeira para um corredor, falando com Harry, que corria ao lado segurando a mão do loiro.

-O paciente tem quarto reservado?

-Sim, Draco Malfoy. O curandeiro responsável é Josua Pye, o caso é complicado...

Ah curandeira sabia perfeitamente como eram os casos de gravidez em homens, mas olhou mais atentamente para o paciente, e depois para Harry, erguendo as sobrancelhas num reconhecimento. Fazia três anos que saíra no Profeta diário, e em todas as revistas de fofoca bruxas que existiam:

_Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy estão tendo um caso! O lendário Harry Potter, conhecido por derrotar o bruxo das trevas mais conhecido até então, assume publicamente estar morando com o milionário escritor1 Draco Malfoy..._

É claro que ele não tinha assumido nada. Um discípula de Rita Striqker tinha conseguido descobrir o apartamento isolado em que os dois viviam, e a partir daí virou festa da uva por uns bons três meses, antes da noticia esfriar. Draco não ajudava com sua maneira 'discreta' de ser.

Mas agora um Draco realmente precisando de apoio era acomodado numa cama de enfermaria, enquanto a curandeira saía atrás de Josua Pye e tudo o mais que seria necessário para o procedimento. Harry estava ao lado da cama, ainda segurando a mão de Draco, que se contorcia fazendo caretas. Mas logo o bruxo em vestes verdes claras chegava a sala com um sorriso, esfregando as mãos.

-Ah, então está na hora ein?! Esperava que fosse por esses dias...

Afastou Harry da cama com um gesto delicadamente impaciente e começou a apalpar a barriga de Draco, franzindo a testa. Mas Draco teve mais uma contração forte e arqueou na cama.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH, MAS QUE #¨&!!

Harry não conseguiu conter um sorriso, encostado na parede do quarto, lembrava de conversas que tinham a cerca de um ano atrás.

-Harry, eu andei pensando...

Harry parou o garfo a caminho da boca, com um mal pressentimento. Draco só falava naquela voz macia quando queria muito algo que não pudesse ter a força.

-Nós estamos juntos a quatro anos, quase sem crises (Harry deu uma tossidinha nessa parte, mas Draco ignorou), temos um gato e uma vida juntos...nos amamos e tudo pra sermos felizes...mas falta algo...

-O que Draco?

-Bom, andei pensando que podíamos ter...filhos.

Engasgou com a comida, ficando roxo e Draco precisou executar um _anapneo _antes de conseguirem continuar a conversa.

-Mas, Dray! Eu trabalho o dia todo, você não tem jeito pra cuidar de crianças...nem tem paciência com elas!

-Ora, é claro que tenho! E, como você disse, você trabalha o dia todo, conversa e se diverte. Eu fico sozinho nessa casa só escrevendo...é solitário...

-Você vai a coquetéis de ricos e reuniões de seus clubes gold pelo menos uma vez por semana Draco! Fora quando lança um livro e fica rodeado de fãs e repórteres o tempo todo.

-Mas você nunca está junto! Harry, eu quero alguém de sangue, a linhagem Malfoy não pode morrer comigo!

-De sangue?! Caso não tenha percebido ainda Draco, nós somos homens, homens não dão a luz!

-Se você parasse de se interessar um segundo que fosse por caçar bruxos das trevas e começasse a ter cultura, saberia que podemos sim ter filhos com o nosso sangue. Eu li que...

Seguiu-se quase um mês de discussão, Harry dizendo que era absurdo, Draco batendo o pé, teimoso como o garoto mimado da escola. Finalmente Harry começou a achar que filhos poderiam ser uma boa, afinal. Uma criança pra ensinar a andar de vassoura, jogar quadribol, xadrez de bruxo...

-Senhor Potter? Deve esperar lá fora, chamaremos quando o bebê nascer.

Harry olhou em volta, mais quatro bruxos curandeiros tinham entrado na sala, havia vidros de poções e objetos estranhos espalhados ao redor da cama. Uma bruxa fazia Draco tomar alguma coisa amarelada, que ele só não cuspiu porque engasgou com uma nova contração.

-ECA! Mas que droga de poção é essa?! Tem gosto de mer...

Mas antes de completar a frase ficou todo mole, enrolando a língua ao tentar falar.

-Poção contra dor, em minutos vai apagar senhor Malfoy...relaxe e respire.

Harry correu até a cama novamente, olhando ansioso, mas o curandeiro responsável afastou-o de novo.

-Ele vai ficar bem, seria melhor ir lá pra fora agora.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça, se inclinando sobre Draco e dando um beijo em sua testa suada.

-Boa sorte amor.

-...Harry...

E fechou os olhos. Harry saiu do quarto, sem tirar os olhos do corpo inerte na cama, até fecharem a porta na sua cara. Andou de um lado para o outro no corredor, nervoso. Por um momento parou, conjurou um patrono para Rony, tinha que dar o recado, depois voltou a andar inquietamente. Mas não vinha som algum de dentro do quarto, e Harry sentou em um bando comprido perto da porta, relembrando mais uma vez.

-Bem, o que posso fazer pelos senhores? – perguntou um homem careca e bem humorado, chamado Josua Pye. Harry ficou calado, sem graça, mas Draco falou do seu jeito arrogante de sempre.

-Queremos saber se o senhor pode me fazer engravidar.

-Oh, ah sim, gravidez masculina...-olhou de esguelha para Harry, que estava corado- muito incomum. É difícil de se fazer, e cara também, um tratamento complicado...mas pode se feito sim, com certeza.

Passou um longo tempo explicando processos, fazendo perguntas – embaraçosas na visão de Harry – e anotando coisas. Depois os dois tiveram que fazer vários exames complicados, começaram a tomar poções especificas, feitas com ingredientes caríssimos e raros como fios de cabelo de Vellas (que elas cediam a muito custo) e ventre de sapos roxos das montanhas. Depois mais testes e poções, umas das quais Draco tinha que tomar de hora em hora, e que incluía em seus ingredientes o esperma do futuro pai. Ah sim, Harry agora tinha que ceder seu 'material' aos curandeiros que faziam as poções, de três em três dias. Incrivelmente embaraçoso.

E depois de quase dois meses com testes e poções e feitiços e posições especificas na hora de fazer o bebê, finalmente Draco apareceu com um vidro transparente mostrando um conteúdo rosa, a confirmação que tinham conseguido.

-Harry! Ta tudo bem?

Harry ergueu os olhos, se deparando com Hermione, também um pouco pesada já pela segunda gravidez, correndo em sua direção, com Rony logo atrás.

-Está...quer dizer, me expulsaram de lá de dentro. Mas você não devia estar de repouso Hermione?

-Ah, eu não estou doente!

-Eu cansei de falar pra ela Harry, mas assim que ela viu o recado do seu patrono quis vir de qualquer jeito! –disse o ruivo sentando ao seu lado. Hermione sentou do outro, com um suspiro de alivio, e olhou pra Harry.

-Eu tinha que vim certo? Afinal, esse é seu primeiro filho não e? E quando Emily nasceu você saiu do meio do trabalho pra vir pra cá. E foi ótimo porque Rony estava quase tendo um ataque de nervosismo.

-Não estava não! Eu só...me senti mal. Mas Harry, você também não parece bem...

-E-eu to bem. Ah, eu não paro de pensar em coisas que podem dar errado! Isso é de enlouquecer! E também...as noites em claro...

-Eu sei como é cara, na verdade eu também fiquei assim com a Emily, e durante a gravidez então?! Mione não parava de me acordar pedindo mangas tropicais e passando mal...dessa vez são flores de nabo cozidas...

-Você quer que seu filho nasça com cara de nabo Ronald?! Ah, vai pegar um café forte pro Harry vai.

E ignorou os protestos. Começou a falar com Harry, coisas que segundo ela deviam acalmar os nervos, mas as lembranças voltavam mais uma vez a mente de Harry.

-Potter, Malfoy mandou dizer que você precisa voltar mais cedo hoje.

Harry ergueu os olhos do relatório encarando a sua secretaria, com cara de aborrecido. Olhou no relógio e largou os papeis em cima da mesa, pegando o sobretudo. Mais uma consulta, era uma a cada quinze dias. Draco continuava a tomar poções, com os cabelos de ambos e mais algumas coisas estranhas, e teria que toma-las até o final da gravidez. Harry estremeceu lembrando que ainda estava no terceiro mês, já se sentia bem cansado daquilo, embora pensamentos sobre o bebê fizessem um sorriso discreto aparecer nos seus lábios.

Aparatou pra casa, encontrando Draco batendo o pé no meio da sala.

-Esta atrasado. Sabe o quanto me custa esse médico? Devia ter mais consideração pela pessoa que vai te dar um filho.

-Desculpa Draco, mas sabe, meu trabalho tem horário fixo.

-Tá, vamos logo antes que...

Mas não chegou a terminar a frase, ficou verde e saiu correndo pro banheiro. Harry pode ouvir o som do vomito batendo na privada antes de conseguir chegar até lá.

-Draco...tá tudo bem? –perguntou agachando e tirando os fios loiros da cara dele.

-L-logico que não, eu não paro de vomitar a dois meses! Vou falar praquele curandeiro idiota que quero que isso pare...

-Ok, vamos conversar com ele sobre isso...os trouxas dizem que muito enjoo durante a gravidez, é porque vai nascer uma menina. – disse de repente, se lembrando de um passado longínquo, limpando a boca de Draco.

-Vai ser um garoto Harry. Os Malfoy sempre tem um homem primeiro!

-Pois eu aposto que vai ser uma menina. –disse Harry teimosamente.

Draco se levantou, desafiador.

-Um menino! Eu aposto cinco galeões.

-Apostado. – respondeu Harry estendendo a mão. Foram para a consulta cada um com um sorriso de vitorioso no rosto.

-Aqui seu café Harry, coloquei umas gotas de wisk de fogo...

O moreno pegou o copo da mão e bebeu. Engasgou logo em seguida.

-Umas gotas?!

-Rony! Não é saudável ele ficar bebendo.

-Ah, besteira, wisk acorda e relaxa, pode beber Harry.

E ele bebeu, virou o copo quase todo num gole, Rony tinha razão. Precisava acordar e relaxar. Ouviu Hermione soltar uma exclamação, mas nem ligou, se levantou e recomeçou a andar. Estava demorando...

-Harry, calma, esta tudo bem com ele e com o bebê.

Hermione tomava um copo de chá quente, que Rony tinha trazido pra ela, e passava a mão delicadamente sobre a barriga.

-É Harry, logo o curandeiro vai abrir a porta e dizer que seu filho nasceu saudável e que os dois passam bem...

-Filha...-disse quase inconscientemente Harry, lembrando da aposta. Mas era estranho, ele estava prestes a se tornar pai, e tudo parecia meio irreal.

-Não é aquela aposta boba de novo né? Vocês brigaram por causa da decoração da casa nova só por causa dela. – lembrou Hermione.

-Ah, eu só quero que nasça logo, dou cem galeões pra ele se nascer logo e for tudo bem.

-Uh, cem galeões e dinheiro ein! Mas calma, essas coisas demoram. Demoraram com a Hermione, com a Anabella, até com a Fleur. Lembra Mione, quando o Gui teve o Jonny? Foi pouco depois de tudo ter acabado, acho que só algumas semanas depois de você-sabe-quem ter morrido...

-Não acredito que você ainda chama Voldemort de você-sabe-quem Rony. – disse Harry, não deixando de achar divertido.

-Ah, é habito. E a Anabelle lembra? Fred ficou tão nervoso que até Jorge disse que achou que ia ter um treco por causa das ligações de gêmeos e aquilo tudo...

-Tá Rony, Harry não precisa ficar mais nervoso.

Rony se calou ao ver o amigo ficar ligeiramente esverdeado. O parto do filho de Fred tinha durado mais de vinte e quatro horas.

Se jogou no banco mais uma vez, Hermione o olhava com pena.

-Porque não pensa no futuro Harry? Você, Draco e o bebê na casa nova...é tão bonita aquela casa que vocês fizeram...

Mas ao ouvir isso Harry voltou ao passado mais uma vez.

-Mudar? Pra que mudar?

Draco levantou os olhos das suas anotações, estava escrevendo um romance novo, agora que já tinha se acostumado com a rotina da gravidez.

-Ah Draco, você sabe, mudar. Você já esta no sétimo mês, e esse apartamento, vamos ser sinceros, é muito confortável pra um casal, mas pra uma família...

-Acho que ela dá muito bem pra uma família.

-Bom, quando o bebê nascer, ele pode ficar no quarto dele...mas você vai querer arrumar uma babá, e ela vai precisar de um quarto também. E quando ela for maiorzinha e começar a espalhar brinquedos...

-Ele. Mas estamos bem aqui não? Ele vai se educado, não vai ficar espalhando coisas...

-Draco, toda criança espalha coisa. E seria bom ter uma casa afastada, com quintal, pra poder ensinar a voar e pra brincar mais livre, crianças precisam de espaço.

-Ah Harry...ta, a gente vai ver algumas casas...

Mas depois de ver quinze casas, e Draco sempre achar defeito em todas elas, resolveram construir. Harry achou um bom terreno, perto da casa dos Weasley, com uma colina e bem protegido do olhar dos trouxas. Pensaram em como a casa seria. Branca, com dois andares, do tipo fazenda mesmo. Um quarto bem grande pro bebê, com banheiro, e um quarto pra eles, também com banheiro. Um quarto menor e perto do quarto do bebê pra babá, um quarto a mais pra hospedes. Tudo isso no andar de cima. Em baixo um grande escritório, com dois ambientes, para que os dois pudessem trabalhar em casa mais a vontade, uma sala aconchegante com lareira (também para poderem usar o transporte de flu), uma longa sala de jantar, com lustres brilhantes (idéia do Draco, que nunca gostou do estilo campestre), uma cozinha espaçosa. Plantações no jardim, um balanço, uma arvore grande pra brincar de subir. Mais algumas coisas extras, e logo a casa estava sendo construída. Ficaria pronta logo depois do bebê nascer, e poderiam se mudar.

Harry ergueu a cabeça, de repente muito atento. Aquilo era um choro de bebê?

Rony olhou intrigado pra ele, mas mais uma vez um som bem abafado parecia sair da sala fechada.

-Uéééééé

Sim, definitivamente ERA um choro de bebê. Ergueu de um salto, assustando os amigos que pareciam não ter ouvido nada. Uma emoção transbordante tomou conta do seu peito, sem querer seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, era pai! Fez shiu e pediu para os amigos escutarem. Eles pararam um segundo, e logo seus rostos se abriam em sorrisos largos. Hermione se levantou e abraçou Harry, também parecendo emocionada.

-Parabens Harry, parabéns, nasceu!

-É Harry, seu filho!

Harry sorriu igualmente, voltando a andar de um lado pro outro, com vontade de dar pulinhos. Queria ver o bebê logo, queria ver Draco. Esperou a porta se abrir a qualquer momento. Passaram-se cinco minutos, alguém já devia ter s lembrado que um dos pais estava lá fora esperando não? Começou a ficar preocupado novamente, muito preocupado. O que será que tinha acontecido, será que o bebê estava bem? Será que Draco estava bem?

-Uééééééé

...ergueu uma sobrancelha, o bebê devia chorar de novo? Estacou no corredor. Rony e Mione também tinham ouvido, se olhavam confusos. Harry passou a mão nos cabelos, estava assustado de verdade agora. Esperou, por alguns minutos, parecia que o mundo tinha ficado em silencio. Quando achou que seu peito ia explodir se não fizesse alguma coisa, avançou para a porta, ao mesmo tempo em que ela era aberta.

Parou novamente, sentiu seu coração parar junto. Rony e Hermione olharam para a porta aberta também, prendendo a respiração.

Josua Pye apareceu, cansado, com as mãos sujas e poções e sangue, mas estava sorrindo.

-Parabens senhor Potter, você tem uma menina...e um menino!

Harry sentiu Rony pular do banco e segura-lo por trás, antes que seus joelhos batessem no chão. Com as pernas completamente bambas, tentou assimilar o que o curandeiro sorridente tinha acabado de dizer. Gêmeos! Se apoiou em Rony, sorrindo com cara de quem não acredita.

-Harry? Se ta bem?

-T-to...ótimo! Eu sou p-pai...duas vezes!

Hermione também tinha se levantado, sorrindo, mas não dizia nada. Sabia que Harry não estava escutando. De repente pareceu que suas pernas recobraram a força e ganharam vida própria, porque correu pra dentro do quarto sem nem perceber. Parou a porta, olhando a cena.

Draco, com cara de cansado, mas deixando algumas lagrimas escorrer pelo rosto sorridente e claro. Segurava em cada braço um bebê, cada um enrolado em uma mantinha colorida, uma rosa e outra azul. Se aproximou, também emocionado, e olhou para os filhos. Eram muito pequenos, vermelhinhos e enrrugadinhos, como todo recém nascido, mas achou que não existia crianças mais lindas no mundo. Olhou para Draco, que retribuiu o olhar. Nunca tinha visto aqueles olhos cinzentos tão cheios de sentimentos, se abaixou e beijou a boca dele com carinho, aproveitando o momento perfeito. Depois beijou bem suavemente a testa de cada um dos filhos, sentindo algumas lagrimas rolarem pela face. Queria fazer tudo, pular, gritar, anunciar pro mundo todo que tinha filhos lindos, e um amor perfeito, e ao mesmo tempo só queria ficar ali, em silencio, admirando a própria família.

-Eles...são lindos não é?

-São perfeitos Draco.

-...É, perfeitos...

Ficaram parados sem se mover uns segundos

-Em todo caso...acho que ninguém ganhou. – disse Draco com uma voz pseudo-sarcastica.

Harry riu, era verdade. Tinham um casal, portanto ninguém tinha vencido a aposta. Passou de leve o dedo pelo rostinho do menino.

-É. Como vão se chamar amor?

-Ele, Leo. Ela...

-Mina. Gosto de Mina.

-Está bem Harry, Leo e Mina. Um leão e uma vampira.

-Draco...eu te amo – Harry nunca tinha sentido tanta vontade de dizer isso, afinal era idéia do Draco ter filhos...filhos tão bonitos.

O loiro olhou no fundo dos olhos verdes, os olhos verdes mais famosos do mundo bruxo, o pai dos seus filhos.

-Também te amo Harry.

-Podemos entrar?

Rony estava na porta, com Hermione espiando atrás. Os dois pareciam ansiosos pra ver os bebês, mas não queriam quebrar o clima.

Harry sorriu, as primeiras visitas dos bebês! Fez um sinal para que entrassem. Draco, com o olhar, disse claramente que não os queria ali, mas só Harry entendia esse olhar, e resolveu ignorar. Não importava o que Draco pensava dos seus amigos, eram seus amigos.

-Ohhhhh, mas eles são lindos!

Hermione olhava com os olhos brilhantes para os bebezinhos no colo de Draco, mas não se aproximou muito. Tinha medo que o loiro a expulsasse dali por querer chegar perto dos seus preciosos filhos, ele ainda não aceitava muito bem pessoas nascidas trouxas. Mas Draco surpreendentemente sorriu.

Não gostava de Hermione, mas não podia negar que ela sabia reconhecer a beleza quando via.

-Pode chegar mais perto Granger, venha vê-los melhor.

Hermione se aproximou, e fez carinho na cabeça da garotinha.

-Ela parece com você Malfoy – comentou, vendo que mesmo quase sem se diferenciar dos outros recém nascidos, o bebe no cobertor rosa parecia ter rosto fino e pele mais clara.

-É mesmo, e ele parece com você Harry. – disse Rony olhando com carinho o bebe no cobertor azul.

Harry olhou com atenção. Achava que os dois tinham mais do Draco, mas era verdade que o garoto parecia com ele.

-Ele se chama Leo, ela se chama Mina...vocês querem ser os padrinhos da Mina?

Fez o convite sem pensar muito, sempre pareceu natural que os dois fossem os padrinhos do seu filho, embora nunca tivesse falado com Draco. E Hermione parecia hipnotizado pelo bebe de rosto fino.

Draco olhou pra ele com uma certa fúria, quando estivessem sozinhos teria problemas. Mas Rony olhou completamente surpreso e Hermione pareceu ainda mais emocionada.

-S-serio Harry?! Puxa, vai ser...uma honra pra nós. Não é, Mione?

-Ah sim! Uau Harry...obrigado!

Harry se viu engolfado no meio de um abraço da amiga, mesmo que um abraço meio desajeitado por causa da barriga.

-I-imagina. Vocês vão ser ótimos padrinhos!

Harry pegou delicadamente a garota dos braços de um Draco relutante e emburrado, e começou a andar com ela, dizendo "eu sou seu papai" em voz baixa.

-E quem será os padrinhos do Leo Harry? –perguntou Rony olhando a cena divertido, tinha feito exatamente a mesma coisa com Emily.

-Blásio e Pansy – Draco foi rápido, respondendo antes mesmo de Harry erguer os olhos. O moreno franziu as sobrancelhas, não gostava de nenhum dos dois, mas era melhor aceitar. Draco não gostava de Rony e Mione, mas teria que aceitar também.

-Oh.certo. –Rony também não gostava deles.

Então Draco deu um bocejo mal contido, estava exausto. Hermione se aproximou e pegou Leo no colo, com jeito de quem sempre faz isso.

-Precisa descansar Malfoy, eu sei bem como é cansativo ter filhos. Ainda mais dois! Rony, chama uma curandeira pra vir pegar os bebês e levar pra maternidade.

Draco quis protestar, mas estava muito cansado. Deixou o bebe ser pego por Hermione e deitou melhor na cama onde estava. Harry se aproximou com Mina.

-Quer alguma coisa Draco?

-Um travesseiro de penas...e um cobertor decente, estou gelando aqui...e também uma água tônica, estou desidratado...

Mas quando a curandeira chegou e levou as crianças pra ala destinada, Draco já tinha dormido, e Harry deu um beijo em sua testa, saindo com os amigos para o corredor mais uma vez.

-...gêmeos...!

-É, gêmeos Harry!

-Lindos gêmeos. –completou Hermione.

Sorrindo, radiante de mais pra conseguir se expressar, Harry abraçou os dois. Depois se jogou no banco e fechou os olhos. Nunca tinha se sentido tão cansado.

-Volta pra casa Harry. Dorme algumas horas, toma um banho e volta amanhã. Draco não vai acordar até a tarde, pode ter certeza.

Abriu os olhos e sorriu pra Hermione, ela estava certa como sempre. Se levantou, se despediu dos dois e aparatou em casa. Deitou e sonhou com belas crianças, um loiro bonito muito feliz, e uma vida maravilhosa pela frente.

(1 mês depois)

-Harry, acorda!

-Hnnnn...

-Acorda agora! É a sua vez...

-Uééééé

Harry abriu os olhos. Fazia muito tempo que não conseguia ter uma boa noite de sono...

1 Fala serio, Draco Malfoy e Yuki Eire não são idênticos?!

oOo

**(A porcaria das) Notinhas de Fim de Página: **Mais uma fic de Harry Potter, HPxDM, não betada, nem revisada. Então, se eu errei um monte de nomes, me perdoem certo? Prometo ser mais cuidadosa na próxima. E não, não esqueci a continuação de Desejo e Destino, mas no momento tenho um projetinho j-rock caminhando, assim que estiver terminado eu paro pra pensar no coitadinho do Rony.

E arigatou gozaimasu por ler até aqui. n.n


	2. Nota

**Nota aos fãs de Harry Potter (mesmo texto do profile ;D)**

Então é isso. Acabou. O ultimo filme de Harry Potter foi lançado, e nós, esses malucos, essas crianças de joelhos ossudos que liam enquanto os amigos assistiam TV, nós que devoramos livros sob as luzes de lanternas de baixo das nossas cobertas, de madrugada, para que as nossas mães não descobríssemos o que estávamos fazendo. Nós que não ligávamos de andar pelo cinema com uma capa preta e uma varinha, ridículos, nem de esperar horas e horas nas filas, porque nós sabíamos que contanto que os minutos se seguissem, nós veríamos, em pouco tempo, algo incrível. Nós que torramos nosso dinheiro e o dinheiro dos nossos pais encomendando livros nos pré-lançamentos. Nós que gritamos "Weasley é nosso rei", nós que cantamos "Harry Fricking Potter" no chuveiro, nós que sabemos de cor todos os feitiços e encantamentos que Harry usou.

Nós, bem, nós ficamos desamparados.

Não existe muito mais pelo que esperar agora galera. Não existe mais uma aventura dessas que faziam nosso sangue gelar e nossos corações baterem mais rápido. Estamos sós com todos os nossos anos de vida, finalmente adultos, dando um ultimo doce adeus ao nosso maior herói de infância.

Mas será que estamos mesmo?

Rowling foi um gênio, sim. Ela nos deu provavelmente o maior fenômeno literário do milênio. Harry Potter tem boas chances de bater a Bíblia como o livro mais lido no mundo. Mas Rowling, como todo escritor, criou um mundo que assumiu suas próprias proporções e sua própria identidade e não, meus colegas de fandom, ele não vai acabar aqui. Porque nós estamos aqui! Nós, os malucos! Nós, os fãs obcecados. Nós estamos aqui e nós vamos fazer isso continuar. Vamos ler esses livros para os nossos filhos e sobrinhos e netos, e vamos desenhar Harry Potter no canto de nossos – seríssimos – cadernos universitários e relatórios de trabalho. Nós vamos fazer brincadeiras com o nome de Sirius Black e com o de Albus Severus também, e nós vamos continuar imaginando. E nós, especialmente nós, ficwriters, vamos continuar escrevendo.

Não deixem a história morrer, muggles. Não deixem de amar esse ícone que nos acompanhou nos nossos melhores e piores momentos. Vamos, todos nós, continuar sendo incrivelmente malucos e vamos todos nós continuar acreditando que magia é possível, que existe, e que está a algumas paginas de distancia.

E adeus, Harry Potter. Foi um imenso prazer.

_Nox_


End file.
